Light's Savior
by Hiroseki
Summary: In the village of Orleans a young half Succubus half human seeks refuge from those that fear and hate her. In her quest to find a place to call home she meets with a young boy that stirs something within her and the two are set on a path of eternal love
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men nor am I making any money off of this fic. The Characters belong to the wonderful people of Marvel and Stan Lee whom created these wonderful people.**

Author's note: I'm back on hello everyone, I'm back with a new story and yes I do plan to finish my others, I completely forgot about this place. Let me know how the story is, this is a new idea doing an original fic with my two favorite characters. Rate and Review to *bows* Thank you

_Italics_= thoughts

**Bold**=time skips(if needed)

* * *

The winds gently blow off the rolling blades of grass and into the valley, bringing with it, the clean, crisp air of the morning. A tiny village awakes like clockwork to the sounds of tiny wind ornaments hanging by elegant hooks off their roofs, off gutters. Children come out to play in the streets, and the adults carry on with their usual day. In the village square, performers from all worlds across, some that hail from nearby lands wrought with drought, little food, and nothing but the human and musicians spirit to keep them alive. Others from some far off countries where food grows rich and performers are used as a means to keep ones boredom from getting to them.

All around shops run, The Bakery with its elegant rectangular shape, rounded windows and colorful paintings of breads, cakes, and sweets eagerly awaiting to cleanse the pallet of those that crave that first mornings sugar. The Merchants store with its rounded roofs made of shining black shingles, selling the finest of clothes at reasonable prices so that even those that were low, or down on the times...and that thing called money could afford with the right bargains. The village INN welcoming those that wish to share their days or get off their chests their woes. Oh how the list goes on.

Caravans enter and exit the small village with their goods to sell, their performers to perform and of course the nomad family looking for a place to finally settle down. A caravan soon pulled into the tiny village known as Orleans a young female figure hopping from the caravan and gracefully skipped a few steps to gain her balance as she stepped a few times and spun settling herself near a lamp post an rubbed at her legs.

"That's the problem with Caravans quick on travel but not so good on ones legs." She spoke with an accent, that was light, yet airy, almost as light, and as gentle as the very winds, or the gentleness of the waves themselves.

With a small sigh she shrugged her bag over her shoulder making sure her hood was secure over her head as she looked around and smiled a bit. Perhaps this was the place she would call home. Everywhere else she was seen as a monster, a menace. Maybe this place would welcome her with open arms. She doubted it, not many places tended to welcome a half human, half demon, and one of the sexual kind of demon at that. Her kind was deeply frowned upon. One was lucky if her kind rarely saw past their fifth birthday. She indeed was lucky.

Today marked the day of her fifteenth birthday. A sign of luck for sure. Yes this was her lucky day. Slender fingers travel down the chain on her neck until they grasped a hold of a small locket as she carefully lifted it and opened it. Inside a picture of her demon mother, a Succubus, and her human Father. Her father had been a well respected man where he lived in his village..that was until The young girl's mother, known by nickname Black Rose thorn laid eyes on her father. From their love was sprung the young girl looking at the locket.

"Mother Father, where ever you are watch over me and let me be accepted here." She prayed and placed her locket back in the ragged beige tunic she wore as she walked slowly down the street dancing to a silent tune every now and again.

She soon found her way to the INN and with a small smiled walked inside pulling her hood back from her head a, mistake on her part seeing as how the entire establishment became eerily quiet. The woman gave a small frown hearing the others talk and shrugged a bit running her slender mocha brown fingers through her shining snow white hair as sky blue eyes looked at the bar and she walked over.

"I need a room for a week and food as well, this should be enough for both." She said placing a small pouch of coins onto the counter and shifted her weight bringing one leg over the other.

"Ya know." The barkeeper started. "Not many women wander into this place like this. Meaning you either have to be single, or a traveler from the roads up North." He finished as he cleaned a glass and took the pouch over looking the coins.

"Both, I'm on the roads constantly. Just came from a small village needless to say, wasn't the place for me. This seems like a pretty peaceful village though." She said and blinked when a drink was offered.

"First drink is on the house and this is enough to give you room board and food for a coupla months." The barkeep said.

The woman blinked some and tilted her head, a small smile crossing her lips.

"Is it? Up North those coins are enough to last a week. I guess down here they're worth more." She said.

"Yep that's it. Say what's your name young miss?" He asked seeing her down the drink and whistled.

"Ah, forgive me Its Ororo." She said and looked seeing a few children going around collecting glasses and dishes.

"Even the children work? You are different from the last village.

"Actually those ones are orphans I found off the streets and took them in, told them they gotta work to earn their keep, speaking of which, 'Ey Rem get over here, gotta guest that needs to be shown to her room." The barkeep called.

What Ororo would see next would all but amaze her. A young boy, who looked to be no older than nine or ten came down in some old clothes. The boy was a marvel to look at and set a flame the primal succubus instincts inside her. Lightly tanned skin with Auburn red hair and the most unique of eyes. Ororo watched as the boy came over bowing. Ororo smiled a bit and eyed the boy.

"Don't move." She said reaching out a slender hand and lifted the boy's chin as her sky blue eyes stared into his red on black eyes.

She kept him like that for a while moving his head slowly back and fourth as if examining him. As if trying to find something in him. The something that suddenly seemed to spark her interest. She let the boy go and with the grace of a swan slowly stood and watched him walk off tilting her head to the side. She was going to like this place...and like it indeed.

A coy smile soon found its way onto her lips as she followed the boy up to her room to rest, before exploring the town.


	2. Cursed Demon of the Village

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-men, nor do I own Remy and Ororo, they are property of Marvel and Stan Lee and forever will belong to that wonderful man. I am making no money off of this what so ever. Only the ideas for the fic belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 2

A small sigh escaped Ororo's lips as she walked down the street nibbling on a piece of fresh bread. How long had it been since she had had fresh anything? Fresh clothes, fresh and hot food, even a new place to stretch her legs. Yes this place was going to be a fresh start on her life. Hopefully. Finishing up the last of her bread and throwing a few pieces to the birds she continued to walk down the street in her old cloak.

Not that she didn't mind showing off her body, oh no she had no problems doing that. It was just the fact that it had been a bit chilly that day, and though she didn't mind the cold she thought she'd wear the cloak so as not to seem like a nut case since everyone else was dressed warm.

_Wouldn't be good to give the villagers the idea their newest guest is some witch or something because I don't dress warm. _She thought and got a sudden chill down her spine.

She knew that feeling all to well. Someone was following her. Who? She didn't know, all she knew was that she hated being followed and whoever was following her better not want to bed down with her. She might have only been fifteen but she wasn't ready to be taken by some random stranger, she wasn't that desperate for sex yet. Nor would she ever be that desperate.

"Boy do I hate these beautiful looks of mine sometimes." She said and sighed softly and continued walking soon going into an alley and climbed up the side of one of the houses and lay herself on the roof in a position where she could stand and jump down if need be.

She watched with sharp eyes seeing a child with auburn red hair. She frowned some and folded her arms in front of her and lay her chin on her hands. So the boy from the INN had been following her all this time? She was sure she had made it to the end of the village by now. Had he been following her that long? Kid sure had some endurance to be keeping up with her. Then again she wasn't going that fast and she had to admit she did stick out with her mocha colored skin. So she supposed she was easy to follow around. She saw the boy look around confused.

"How cute....he knows I came down here but can't find me. What a strange boy." She said softly and continued to watch him.

She smiled lightly figuring she had played around with the child long enough and stood jumping down landing silently and walked up behind the young boy and bent over coming face to face with him.

"Boo." She said and leaned up seeing him gasp and fall back sliding back as Ororo giggled and ran a hand through her hair and pulled it over her shoulder.

"Tis what you get for following me. Although I'll give you praise for following me that long and not having me notice you...are you ok?" she asked and looked seeing a bruise on his arm and immediately became concerned.

"Where did you get that bruise?" she asked and saw him bring his other hand over his arm and frown.

"You don't have to tell me...come I'm sure the INN keeper is worried about you." She said and turned walking off.

"I can take care of myself...no one would worry about me." The boy said with a heavy accent.

Ororo blinked some and turned at that statement staring at the boy watching him stand and walk past her. What a strange boy indeed. Who wouldn't worry about a child? A sudden scent caught in her nose and she sneezed frowning. Blood....that all to familiar smell. She looked at the ground seeing little drops of blood and looked seeing the boy, what was his name...Rem? Yes that was it, Rem. She went after him grabbing his shoulder gently and knealed down.

"Come here." She said looking at him and moved his hair back a bit seeing a small wound near his temple along with a few more bruises on his legs and shoulder.

"By the dark angel who have you been fighting." Ororo said and saw him pull away as she reached and grabbed him again.

"Stay still." she commanded examining him, surprised that he didn't pull away.

She sighed some and brought him over to a small bench and sat him down, and went and got a small bowl of water and a cloth from her bag and gently cleaned off some of the blood. She watched the boy sit quietly kicking his feet back and fourth. She bandaged his head carefully and looked at the rest of the bruises.

"Keep that bandage on, there's medicine in the gauze that will help that wound heal. Come on now" She said seeing the boy hop down.

"Remy." The boy said softly.

"Mmm?" Ororo asked.

"Remy...its mah name." He said a bit louder.

Ororo smiled some and knealed down. "Ororo...You can call me Ro." She said walking with him back to the INN and saw Remy run inside and walked in after him.

"He's been fighting again I see." The INN keeper said.

"Fighting?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah, kid has a problem with his fists, Though I'm not sure if he's the one picking the fights or he's getting into them or someone's picking at him and making him fight." He said.

"Make sure he keeps that bandage on and doesn't scratch it, the medicine is going to make that head wound itch but its going to make him better." Ororo said and went upstairs to her room thinking about what the INN keeper said.

She'd have to find out more about Rem. This kid was interesting indeed. She still didn't know what it was that drew her to him or why she felt the way she did about him. What a strange boy Remy was indeed.

The next morning Ororo came down from her room after washing up and sat at one of the bar stools. "Are you always up this early?" She asked seeing the keeper cleaning up with the children.

"Yep, gotta get up early get the place ready, want a drink?" He asked.

"Its a bit early for a drink." She chuckled.

"Never to early for a drink is my motto." He said and went to prepare one for her.

Ororo had to chuckle at that and smiled lightly looking around not seeing Remy. "Where's Remy?" She asked worried.

"He'll be down soon, Kid sleeps all day if I don't get him up." He said seeing Remy come down.

Ororo smiled lightly glad to see that Remy was ok and looked seeing the bandages had been changed. She wondered lightly if Remy knew how to treat his own wounds. Then again from what the keeper said he should have been no stranger to it. Still though, that did worry her what he said yesterday.

_I can take care of myself....no one would worry about me._ Ororo looked seeing a drink in front of her and thanked the keeper sipping from her drink occasionally as she watched the keeper and children get ready to open up the INN.

A sudden thought soon struck her head. She needed new clothes...and bad. Though she liked her worn and tattered clothes. It was time for a little change up. She'd do that later though, for now, her top priority was to learn about Remy, and perhaps find out how long she could stay in the INN hopefully until she found herself a place to live. Until then, she would stay here. She jumped when she heard a glass fall and heard shouting looking seeing one of the kids shouting at a younger one and frowned going to stand and saw Remy run in front of the girl.

"Heh what do you want Remy?" The older child asked.

"Leave her alone, its not her fault..it was an accident." Remy said.

"Hmm...accidents seem to happen a lot when your around, your nothing but a curse on this village." The boy said and left.

Ororo blinked some and watched. _A curse....they call that child a curse? So are those that are different not accepted here to? _She thought confused.

Later on in the day Ororo stood in front of a mirror trying on a new shirt and smiled buying the shire along with two other shirts and three pants and two skirts. She walked out of the store waving and smiled as she walked down the street.

"I don't get it...Remy's called a curse yet they don't mind me...then again I haven't shown my powers yet either." Ororo mused and looked up hearing shouting and ran over to a group of people seeing Remy slide back on the ground as the villagers talked. Ororo frowned some narrowing her eyes glaring at the boys fighting Remy and watched them run off as she went over knealing down.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked helping Remy sit up and saw him stand and walk off as the others moved out of the way.

Ororo frowned some watching him walk off and frowned going around the village asking them about Remy. It seemed the only answer she got was th same as what that boy called him. A curse, a demon. He had the eyes of a demon and the village had all but cast him out.

"I feel sorry for the poor boy though." One woman said talking with Ororo. He's much like yourself, wandered in from out of no where one day. I think its nearly coming upon a year since he came here. But everyone in the village seemed to disown him. Everyone except the one that owns the INN. The owner doesn't care what you look like as long as you work." The woman said.

"So he's not the type that just starts fights?" Ororo asked.

"Oh on the contrary, he starts fights alright...honestly I think he's just looking for a little attention the poor dear is so lonely and no one will give him the time of day.." The woman said.

"So he acts out to get people to notice him. Doesn't he realize they're going to keep calling him a demon?" She asked.

"At this point I think he's used to it. If the town wants to label him as a demon, or some curse he's happy with it. Because to him no matter the attention good or bad, he's getting what he wants." She said.

"That's so sad. Thank you for talking with me." Ororo said and stood.

"I personally think he has pretty and unique eyes. But those colors are colors of the devil so everyone assumes he is. He just needs a friend." she said.

_I agree...._ Ororo thought and went to find Remy.


End file.
